In order to reduce costs in fabricating such a carrier tray, it is highly desirable to enable the entire tray to be folded from a single blank formed from a single sheet of planar material such as cardboard. In particular, it is desirable to avoid steps such as gluing which are required to attach two or more pieces of cardboard together to fabricate some arrangements.